The present invention relates generally to a disc brake. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc brake incorporating an arrangement for ensuring that brake pads are always fitted in a correct orientation and correct location.
EP 0 752 541 (ArvinMeritor, Inc.) discloses providing formations on a pair of brake pads and corresponding features in a brake carrier to ensure that it is not possible for a brake to be fully assembled with the brake pads orientated with a backplate thereof facing a brake disc. Incorrectly fitting the brake pads in this manner is highly undesirable since the braking effectiveness of the brake is dramatically diminished and damage to the brake pad and brake disc may occur.
The two pads are completely identical and include a formation that has rotational symmetry about an axis extending substantially perpendicular to a rotational axis of the brake disc so that although the brake pads cannot be fitted with the backplate facing the brake disc, the brake pads are interchangeable in an inboard and outboard sense.